Romeo and Julieto
by An-Uke-Named-Sasu
Summary: What do you get if in the story of Romeo and Juliet they never committed suicide and they had more than just 3 days to enjoy each other? And what if Juliet was a guy? You'll have one hell of a story that's what. Between over bearing parents and crazed friends can Naru and Sasu form a decent relationship? My take on how the story should have gone. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm kinda new to all of this so I ask that you go easy me! ~ Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames are just rude.

Summary: What do you get if in the story of Romeo and Juliet they never committed suicide and they had more than just 3 days to enjoy each other? And what if Juliet was a guy? You'll have one hell of a story that's what. My take on how the story should have gone. Narusasu

**READ FOR THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

In this **story gay marriage is okay and** **men can have children**. Why? BECAUSE I CAN! Well, that and it makes things fun for me not to mention easier. The men that can have children are called **carriers**. You can tell if they are carriers or not **by a special mark that they have**. Each will be different and I'll tell you when they have them. Now I know in the story of Romeo and Juliet the feud is like, _"Omg! I hate this person! Let's go kill them with a rusty butter knife!" T_rust me, I know. I spent the last 3 days watching the damned movie. But I wanted a lighter feel to the story so I tweaked it here and there and here we are! Oh and all of the characters last names will change to match the house they're in. (Ex: Namikaze Kiba, Uchiha Shino etc.) So enjoy!

* * *

There is a province in Japan that has been kept secret from the world. This province cannot be found on any maps that were ever made and GPS cannot track it down. The inhabitants of this secret land lived in their own little world, yet still in the world around them. They lived in a mix of old and new customs and managed to keep up with the rapidly developing world. The land is divided into many different regions but the most predominant was the Land of Fire. And it is within this region that our story takes place.

Konoha is the largest city in this fair zone and not without reason. They had an excellent military, fertile land and a perfect climate for long growing seasons. The city sat on beautiful planes and was surrounded by a majestic forest. The government was as perfect as any government can get and the people were like a big family that just continued to grow. Well, just about everyone.

The Namikaze House and the Uchiha Compound are two of Konoha's most influential families and have been at odd ends for a while. No one from either house spoke to the other and if they did it was always insults and mockery. Fights broke out any time they were in the same vicinity and the poor, unfortunate souls that were around to witness was thrown into the chaos. Why was there bad blood between the two families? No one knows. But one thing is for certain. If the fighting didn't end soon Konoha would fall by the hands of the Namikaze and Uchiha clans.

"If it were up to me the Uchihas would have been exiled by now. I mean come on! They're all bastards, each and every one of 'em." This comment was shouted out in distain, daring anyone to challenge it. The one who made this comment was none other than Namikaze Kiba. Kiba was a handsome boy with caramel skin and shaggy brown hair that stuck out all over the place. His carrier marks were two red triangle tattoos on both of his cheeks. He had a constant smile on his face and a demeanor that practically scream out a good time. He wasn't very tall for a guy and stood at 5'5. He was toned and had a slim build. He proudly wore his clan's color which consisted of orange, black and white. He donned a tight orange muscle shirt and black cargo, enjoying the sunny summer weather. He walked along the busy market street with others from the Namikaze house. The other's included twins Namikaze Neji and Hinata, Namikaze Ino and the Namikaze heir Naruto.

Naruto was a tall drop dead gorgeous boy with golden hair that rested on his ears and endless ocean blue eyes. He stood at 6'0 and had a muscular figure, but not overly so. His skin was kissed by the sun and he had 3 fine whisker birth marks that rested on his both cheeks. He wore an orange shirt that had the Namikaze whirlpool on it and black training pants. He just screamed out boyfriend material with his charming smile and easy going personality. Ino had platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was somewhat curvy and had lightly defined muscles. She stood at 5'6 and commanded your respect. She was dress in an orange half shirt that showed off her flat toned stomach, black capris and a white belt. Hinata and Neji looked identical in appearance with only a few differences. They both had long hair that brushed against their lower backs, pale lilac eyes, blemish free milky white skin, hour glass figures, Hinata more so than Neji, and stood at 5'6. Hinata was the youngest twin and had dark violet hair. Neji was the eldest twin and had dark brown hair. He had a bearer mark on his forehead that he covered with a black cloth. The twins were outgoing and mischievous when together and were level headed when separated.

"I mean it's like they were born with a special ability to piss people off. And then they're so self-centered! '_Why is the Konoha symbol a leaf? And why do the colors have to be green and silver? I don't like green! They need to be black and red and the symbol should be our crest which looks like an upside down douche.'" _Kiba whined as he skipped around his friends.

"Kiba-kun that's not very nice to say!" Hinata laughed out. She clutched her sides as she and her twin leaned on each other to stay up. "Eh. The truth's the truth." Kiba shrugged as he continued to lead the group to town square.

"Hey you better watch it you never know who's around." Neji joked as he leaped onto an unsuspecting Kiba. They crashed onto the ground on top of each other, Neji on top and Kiba on the bottom. Kiba coughed and stared up at a smirking Neji.

"Get off." He growled sitting up. Neji just smirked and pushed him back onto his back.

"Why?" Neji asked in a sultry voice. He slowly lowered himself onto Kiba much to the other's displeasure.

"Come on! You do this all the time!" Kiba whined. Neji just laughed and continued descending down. Kiba reached up to grab Neji to push him off but Neji caught his hands and held them above his head pinning him to the ground. Kiba started to struggle, trying to wiggle free, face burning in embarrassment.

"Oh!" Neji moaned softly. Kiba seized all actions at the noise. Neji's eyes clouded over and Kiba began to panic when he saw that his knee was on Neji's privates.

"HINATA! NARUTO! INO! HELP! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!"

"Alright, alright just calm down." Hinata laughed and dragged he twin off the petrified boy.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that." Ino reassured Kiba as she helped him off the ground.

"In public." Naruto added which caused laughter in the group from everyone but the distressed teen. Kiba was breathing heavily with his face flushed glaring at Neji. Neji just smirked and winked back.

"Jerk." Kiba mumbled as he walked next to Naruto trying to stay as far from the older twin as possible. Everyone laughed as they finally reached the town square.

"Alright we split off and get what we came here to get and meet back at the ice cream shop in 1 hour alright?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded then went in their separate ways.

* * *

On the other side of town was another group of teens but this one a little less lively than the previous. The teens were easily recognized as Uchihas from the clothes they wore which consisted of black, white and red. The group also consisted of all guys.

The tallest in the group was Uchiha Shino who towered at 6'4. He had a sexy and mysterious aura. Due to the hot weather he wore a white t-shirt that had the Uchiha fan imprinted on it and white jeans that loosely fitted him. Girls and carriers swooned as he passed by because the shirt easily outlined his chiseled torso and showed his strong arms that one would see on a warrior. He had gravity defiant black hair and his eyes remained a mystery due to the round black shades he Itachi was the second tallest person there standing at 5'11. He had silky raven hair that stopped at his shoulders and deep red eyes, which were common in the Uchiha House. He wore an all black training outfit that secretly highlighted his fit form and stood in-between Sasuke and Shino. He had a cold presence but everyone that knew him personally knew that is was just a front to keep people (crazed fan boys and girls) at bay.

Uchiha Gaara was staring silently in amusement at Sasuke as he walked with a slight hop in his step. Gaara was known all over the town for being the number one player and wild boy. His demeanor oozed out forbidden fun and had many men and women lining up for just a moment of his time. He had shaggy red hair and sea foam green eyes. He stood at 5'10 and had a toned lean build which was coved by a red muscle shirt and white cargo pants. Finally, the one bringing silence to the group was Uchiha Sasuke. He was short, standing at 5'4 and had a very feminine shape. His cloths only restated this fact as his black shirt clung to his curves and his white shorts highlighted his shapely hips and plump ass. He had smooth, baby soft alabaster skin and black, almost purple hair. Due to his pale skin he had a constant pink blush that dusted his round cheeks and his cherry red lips stood out in a very appealing way. His carrier mark, which were 3 commas surrounded in a circle, was shown clearly. His eyes were big yet sharp like a cat and were the deepest of black. Many women and carriers were envious of his beauty and men could hardly control themselves. He had many of suitors that were from the Land of Fire and even some from neighboring lands. This brings us to our current predicament.

Sasuke was pissed. Why? Because his father is a rude little person that's why! Sasuke continued to sulk as he walked with his brother and 2 of his best friends. Gaara continued to look at him in sadistic humor while Itachi sent him a warning glare. But when every has that worked against Gaara? So it came as no surprise when he opened his mouth to tease the youngest Uchiha.

"So Sasu-chan what's got you down? ~" He drawled out, catching the attention from the brooding boy.

"Don't be an ass." Sasuke glared up at him but it was ruined when his blush deepened in color, taking on a red color.

"Did the mean old fart do something to my Sasu-chan?" Gaara cooed as he scooped up Sasuke and held him like a baby. Sasuke did nothing but pout even more, quite use to this odd behavior.

"Do you want to tell them or me?" Itachi asked as he looked to his baby brother. Sasuke just huffed which was translated into a yes.

"What happened?" Shino asked curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Father said he is to marry Shimura Sai." Itachi said monotonously yet you can hear a bit of distain.

"No way, not that freak! My Sasu will not marry him." Gaara said firmly still holding Sasuke who began to snuggle into the embrace.

"He's weird! And a pervert! And emotional dysfunctional! And rude! And sarcastic! And ugly! He's just ugly!" Gaara yelled like a kid. Sasuke smiled up at him while the other two shook their heads and chuckled.

"Though I take it from his pouting that things did not go your way?" Shino asked ignoring Gaara's outburst.

"The bastard signed off a marriage contract before he told me so I had no say in the matter." Sasuke growled out. Gaara pouted along with Sasuke and looked to the other two boys. The other boys knew what he wanted just by the look alone but still humored him by asking.

"Ice cream?" Itachi asked with a small smirk. Shino grinned and shook his head while Sasuke and Gaara, being the most expressive of the group, flat out smiled. With the destination of the local ice cream shop in mind they headed on their merry way, unaware of the catastrophes that were sure to follow.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Need fixing? Please review and tell me what you think. Also don't be afraid to give me any ideas you want to see done in this story, I whole heartedly welcome them!~ Till next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this is going better than I thought it would! ~ Special thanks to Rolyn, Uchiha Hinata21, Xadriana Daratrazanoff, CeilAndSebby3, abbie pain, McIvorGem77, Mecheela and Cassie. ~ It's thanks to these guys that I'm writing this a week earlier than I intended.

**Important:**

Everything like cell phones, computer, credit cards, cards, etc. exists. And there will be some offensive phrases and sexual indications, but then again that's why I rated this fic M.

Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the plot. (Forgot last chapter)

* * *

Remember how it was stated last chapter that the Namikaze and Uchiha clan cannot be at the same location at the same time without a fight starting? Well this is why.

Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Neji finished their shopping early and were waiting for Naruto in front of the squares' only ice cream parlor _Sprinklez_. They were laughing and joking, behaving like normal teenagers, till the Uchihas showed up. Ino elbowed Kiba to get his attention, which got the twins attention too, and nodded he head in the other group's direction. They were a bit far off but not too far to where you couldn't recognize who they were. Kiba glared at them is disgust while Hinata and Neji smirked at the unwelcomed guest.

The Namikaze did nothing but wait for the other group to get closer.

* * *

Gaara had set Sasuke down a while ago and was contently walking in front of the group, strangely quiet. Itachi and Shino was slightly concerned about the odd behavior but stayed quiet none the less. Sasuke was absorbed in his own little world, thinking of the perfect revenge to take on his father for the surprised marriage ordeal. He was so absorbed that he failed to notice when Gaara stopped and as a result walked right into the red head.

"Why did you stop?" he asked holding on to the red head's back. He leaned over to the side to see what stopped him but Gaara smoothly turned around to face Sasuke. He was smiling and leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, do you remember that really pretty kimono that we saw in _Darlings _last week?"

"You mean the blue one with the gold dragon on the back?"

"Yeah and it had gold swirls on the front."

Sasuke started nodding his head rapidly, a smile stretching across his face. He wanted to get the kimono ever since he first laid eyes on it. It was a silk royal blue kimono with white trimming. The front was decorated in gold with tiny yet elaborate swirls. The back was breath taking and was what really drew Sasuke's attention to the piece. A golden dragon was curled up with its head resting on the right shoulder. The dragon was sown carefully and was crafted with attention to even the tiniest of detail. Sasuke wanted to get it but his father said no due to the _prank_ he pulled with Gaara earlier that day.

Gaara dug his wallet out of his back pocket, grabbed his black card and gave it to an eagerly awaiting Sasuke.

"Go knock yourself out."

Sasuke squealed cutely and kissed Gaara's cheek before running off into the opposite direction of the ice cream shop.

"You are a good person." Shino stated watching Sasuke go before returning his attention to the awaiting teens at the shop.

"What if someone tries to take Sasuke?" Itachi asked with slight hostility laced in his voice. Between the up and coming fight and the fact that Sasuke was _literally_ running around the streets alone set his nerves on edge.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Sasuke. He'll bulldoze anyone who stands in his way. You know how he gets when it comes to cloths." Gaara put his wallet back and turned towards the Namikazes.

"You know," Itachi and Shino looked to Gaara.

"I've always hated the color orange."

"Here they come." Ino said as she straightened up her posture. Hinata and Neji looked at each other and nodded. They began to skip towards the Uchihas, Neji on the left and Hinata in the right. Ino and Kiba watched in amusement and could only guess what their friends were up to. Not to be left behind or too far from the twins they followed but at a calmer paste.

Hinata and Neji held hands while skipping and pasted on their biggest smiles. They stopped a few feet from the weary, glaring Uchihas and stood up straight, smiles still attached.

Gaara, along with Itachi and Shino, stared strangely at the twins and took in their appearance. They both looked somewhat the same and yet different. Their cloths even matched. They both wore tight orange shirts that accented their lust worthy curves and short shorts hugged their hips and displayed long, toned legs. The only difference in their outfit was that the boy wore a white cloth around his forehead while the girl wore one around her neck. _"I would so fuck both of them at the same time, had they not been Namikazes that is."_ Gaara thought as he continued to stare at the still unmoving siblings.

Time continued to pass and the twins still had yet to move or even drop their smiles. When the other two teens were a few feet from the strange twins they moved. The smiles shrunk but were still present as the boy leaned on the girl's left side and the girl shifted her weight onto the right. They scanned at the Uchihas before leaving their gaze on Gaara.

"Hey Nata-chan,"

"Yes Jiji-chan?" At the use of their nicknames Kiba and Ino knew that the twins were about to do something that would surely induce a fight so they discreetly got into ready position which looked like more like a relaxed stance.

"Guess what I learned today." Neji jumped off of Hinata and turned his back to the Uchihas.

"_Damn what an ass."_ Gaara thought as he openly checked Neji's backside out. His gawking only got worse as Neji slowly bent down to where his butt was sticking straight up in the air and he was looking at up at him, coyly, from between his outstretched legs, hair pooling down on the ground.

"_Is he bearing his ass to him?!"_ Ino and Kiba thought, confused at their confusing friend. But in a few seconds they got it and smirked.

Neji locked eyes with Gaara then smirked. Slightly dazed from dirty thoughts Gaara didn't catch on to what made the tempting male smirk till a few seconds later when he saw Neji biting his thumb. (I HAD to do the scene) Gaara got pissed. Neji snapped back up and turned to smile in his face before spiting on the ground. Kiba and Ino cracked up while Shino and Itachi glared with pure anger at the double insult.

"Did you just bite your thumb at me, _whore_?" Gaara growled out fist clenching at his sides.

"Did I just bite my thumb at him Nata-chan?"

"You did Jiji-chan." Hinata nodded her head like a little kid while crossing her arms.

"Then why did he just ask me if I bit my thumb at him, when I bit my thumb at him?" Neji pouted.

"Oh Neji it's alright." Ino held open her arms and Neji jumped into the embrace while Kiba came to stand next to Hinata.

"Yeah it's not your fault that they're so stupid that they don't know when their insulted."

Shino stepped in front of a raging Gaara. "Say one more thing." He warned.

"CUM WHORE! ~" Hinata cried out childishly. She grabbed Ino and ran towards the Namikaze House.

"Itachi." Shino said. Itachi nodded and ran to the Uchiha Compound. As soon as he left Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Neji started to brawl out in the somewhat crowded streets. The remaining pedestrians ran from the square or into nearby shops for safety.

The fight went on for a good 5 minutes before it grew into a brawl as clansmen from each house made it to the square, each compound only a few blocks from the square. Anbu officers arrived as soon as they heard the commotion coming from center square. Yet despite all of this chaos, a love was beginning to bloom at the far edge of the shopping district of Town Square.

* * *

Sasuke busted into the shop gasping for breath. The few shoppers and workers turned their attention to the disheveled boy waiting to see who is was. When Sasuke regained his breath he straightened up and smiled. The customers were mainly mothers so when they saw the short teen they immediately gushed at his cuteness. Due to his mad dash to the store his blush turned a scarlet color and his hair was tossed this way and that, yet his bangs stayed perfectly the same, framing his adorable face.

"Aww he's so cute!"

"That's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"The rumors are true! He's soo cute! I wish my son had a carrier as cute as him!"

"Me too!"

Sasuke politely accepted the comments and walked towards the store's register. Behind the counter was a woman with strawberry pink hair that went past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a white button up shirt with black slacks. She was taller than Sasuke by an inch and had a slender build. She was Uchiha Sakura and Gaara's sister (work with me). She smiled as he approached the counter.

"Why hello there Sasu-chan, how are you?"

"Eh." Sasuke shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his marriage predicament.

"Tell me later at the compound?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. See, this is why he's always liked Sakura and she was his best, best friend.

"So, I'm guessing that Gaara gave you his black card?" Sasuke smirked and held up the powerful piece of plastic.

"And I'm guessing you want the blue kimono that's on display in the window." At that Sasuke grinned like a mad man. Sakura laughed and walked from around the counter.

"Alright, give me a second." With that she left Sasuke alone at the counter. As he stood there waiting he turned around and took in the appearance of the shop. This was his favorite clothing store and it's not just because Sakura worked there and he gets discounts mind you. He loved the interior of the shop. The floor was polished mahogany and the walls were painted a wine color. Along the walls were black floor to ceiling length shelving units which held fabrics of colors in every hue. There were 4 to each wall and each had 26 slots and was spaced out to put simple black latters in the empty spaces. In the middle of the room there were badge couches so that the customers could sit while waiting for a service to be done or see the person they came with in a kimono. There was a door on the left wall that led to multiple dressing/fitting rooms. The few workers that worked at the shop looked pleasant and wore the uniformed button up white shirts, black slacks and black shoes.

He was brought out of his daze by a gorgeous blond walking up to the register and placing a blood red kimono on top of the black marble. Sasuke turned his head and studied the side of his strong and smooth face and his golden hair. He caught a glimpse of what appeared to be blue eyes but he couldn't tell for certain because the attractive stranger had his side to Sasuke. Sasuke took note of his towering height and his lean yet muscled form. The orange shirt fitted his bright hair perfectly and the black pants toned down the brightness of the blonde's appearance. Sasuke let his gaze go lower and his eyes bulged out slightly. _"He has really big feet." _

"Hey there."

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine at the husky voice. It was deep but not too deep and Sasuke loved it. He shyly glanced up and felt his cheeks grow hotter. The stranger was beautiful! He had strong, well-proportioned features and had 3 whiskers going across his high cheek bones that fit his charming appearance. But it was his eyes that really drew Sasuke in. Sasuke felt as if he could swim in them. They were a deep blue color and seemed to shine with life.

"H-H-H-Hi." Stuttered uncontrollably and felt his cheeks grow hotter. The stranger chuckled and Sasuke began to fidget. For once in his life Sasuke didn't know what to say.

* * *

"-and make sure you get my kimono from _Darlings_, okay?! And Iruka said to hurry up and bring those bags home!" Kurenai yelled at Naruto through the phone.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied. Satisfied with his answer Kurenai hung up. Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Growing up without a mother was hard, but growing up underneath Kurenai and Iruka wings was even tougher for the blond.

"_Especially Iruka."_ He thought as he entered _Darlings_ holding 4 bags of food for Iruka in one hand. He talked with one of the attendants and followed the person though a door that lead into a humongous white room that had big fitting rooms scattered along the walls. Wherever a dressing room ended a giant full length mirror began so the customers had a chance to see the full assemble. Some other the people getting fitted outside of dressing rooms greeted him and he greeted them back but didn't stop for conversation. The man led him to the farthest corner and told him to wait there and disappeared behind a white curtain.

Naruto didn't have to wait long and the person handed him the kimono and told him to pay at the front before scurrying off to help an angry woman who was yelling about how the kimono didn't fit. Naruto walked back through the door and easily located the register. Standing next to the register was a person who Naruto at first thought was a girl, but as he got closer he saw that she didn't have any chest so he recognized him as a boy.

"_A very cute boy."_ He took in the short boy's appearance and loved what he saw. Healthy looking black hair stood in tasteful contrast with cream colored skin and framed a beautiful face. Eyes the color of onyx looked around the room in a daze and pouty red lips were slightly open. Naruto also noticed the natural blush on the round cheeks and couldn't help but wonder how red they could get. His physic was much appreciated by Naruto who had a preference for a curvy body. _"And what some curves." _ The short white shorts let him take in the full thighs and couldn't help but wonder how they would feel wrapped around his waist. To say that Naruto was smitten was an understatement. He placed Kurenai's kimono on the black marble counter and studied the little raven. He was delighted to see a Carriers Mark on his neck so he turned his head and spoke to him.

"Hey there." He marveled in the rosy red color of Sasuke's cheeks.

"H-H-H-Hi." And that did it. It was then and there that Naruto decided that the boy would be his wife someday. He was just too delectable to pass up. Naruto chuckled at his cuteness.

"What's your name?"

"M-M-My n-name?" The cheeks burned an even brighter red. Yep, he was definitely going to marry him.

"Yes, your name." Naruto couldn't help but tease him a little.

"U-Uch-Uchiha Sa-uke."

"_Are you serious?!" _ Naruto thought slightly devastated but not showing it. He thought about ending the conversation right there but then he looked at Sasuke again. _"To hell with it." _

"My names Naruto, nice to meet you Sasuke-chan." As Naruto watched Sasuke fidget and shyly look away only to look back again he knew he made the right choice. Maybe he could take Sasuke out to go get some ice cream as a first date?

"Nice t-to me-meet y-you to Naruto-kun." That is if he doesn't molest the poor boy in the closest empty ally.

* * *

Well I'm going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed~ and review! I should have the next chapter out by Friday no later than Sunday. Don't forget to tell me if you have an idea you want to see in the next chapter~ Till then! ~


	3. Chapter 3 part I

Welcome back! ~ Without further delay here's chapter 3 part 1. Yes part 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Recap:

"_What's your name?"_

"_M-M-My n-name?" The cheeks burned an even brighter red. Yep, he was definitely going to marry him._

"_Yes, your name." Naruto couldn't help but tease him a little._

"_U-Uch-Uchiha Sa-uke." _

"_Are you serious?!" Naruto thought slightly devastated but not showing it. He thought about ending the conversation right there but then he looked at Sasuke again. "To hell with it." _

"_My names Naruto, nice to meet you Sasuke-chan." As Naruto watched Sasuke fidget and shyly look away only to look back again he knew he made the right choice. Maybe he could take Sasuke out to go get some ice cream as a first date? _

"_Nice t-to me-meet y-you to Naruto-kun." That is if he doesn't molest the poor boy in the closest empty ally._

"So Sasu-chan, are you doing anything later on toda-"

"SASU-CHAN I FOUND IT! ~" Sakura cheerily exclaimed cutting off Naruto's sentence. Naruto watched in slight disbelief as Sasuke ran over to the girl and began gushing at the royal blue fabric as if Naruto wasn't about to ask him out on a date. Instead of saying anything he just watched.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Sasuke squealed as he hugged the fabric close to himself.

"You're welcome Sasu-chan. Now go on in the back, Miki will help you try it on and alter it." Sasuke nodded his head but before he leaped off he turned back to Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto-san, would you, I don't know, stay for a bit, I mean that is, if you're not too busy, if not I understand." Sasuke blushed and had his head lowered in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't mind waiting around for you Sasu-chan."

Sasuke's face was flushed but he still smiled brightly at Naruto before running off to the door that connected the main shop to the dressing room. He glanced back at Naruto and was embarrassed to see that Naruto was still watching him. When he waved Sasuke bolted through the door, too shy to wave back.

As soon as Sasuke was gone tension filled the area where Naruto and Sakura stood. He turned his attention to the strawberry blonde and saw a glare clear on her face. She walked back around the counter to where the cash register was but continued to look at him as if he murdered her pet dog. She looked at the tag that had _Namikaze Kurenai_ on it. She gently took it and began to ring it up.

"We have no interest in this stupid feud, so why drag him in?" She asks looking at Naruto, not in hatred, but in distrust and curiosity.

"I'm not dragging him in for a one up if that is what you're thinking." She placed the expensive kimono in a black hanging bag and handed it back to Naruto.

"Then _**why?**_" She stressed out through gritted teeth.

"I think I might marry him." Naruto stated with no doubt in his voice.

"Why? Just because of his looks? Because he's a Carrier? If so then you're no better than the others."

"_Others?" _ Naruto thought in anger. He quickly cooled off though. This Sakura girl was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I will say that I was attracted to his beauty and the fact that he is a Carrier." Sakura was about to say something but he quickly cut her off. "But, there's something about him that makes me want to know him better. I'm not saying that I'm in love with him, but there is something between us, and I want to explore it."

"I like you." Sakura said as she finally smiled at him. "I'll help you win Sasuke's heart."

"Thank yo-"

"But I'll castrate you with a dull, oil slick butter knife if you hurt him." Naruto stared at her and by the fire that raged in her eyes he knew she wasn't lying.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. My name is Uchiha Sakura." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Namikaze Naruto." They shook and smirked at each other. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

In the Elder's Chamber, all of the members of the Namikaze clan and Uchiha clan, minus a few, were present and were in the midst of a full blown argument. If it wasn't for the ANBU that created a barrier between the angry families, all hell would have broken lose. Shimura Danzō rubbed his temples, willing a headache to go away. It only got worse as the noise continued. Finally he snapped.

"**WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!"** He yelled, and much to his satisfaction they listened. He sighed before he regained his stoic mask.

"Now what is all of this chaos about?"

"Those bastards attacked two of our own!" One Uchiha yelled.

"They deserved it!" An angry Namikaze replied.

"See how barbaric they are?! Randomly starting fights, they should be exiled!" An Uchiha woman yelled.

"WHAT YOU SAY BITCH!" Kurenai shouted and the yelling restarted.

Danzō felt his blood pressure rise to a dangerous level. He looked out into the crowd and saw the heads of each clan. Minato talked with Jiraiya and Tsunade in a hushed voice but Danzō could tell that he was upset. With the Uchihas Mikoto was fuming at her husband's side and Fugaku was silent. Not good. Before anything could escalade Danzō interfered.

"Who were the ones who started this?" He yelled out.

Neji, Hinata, Ino and Kiba walked forward from the Namikaze side and Shino, Itachi and Gaara from the Uchihas. Danzō looked at the teens responsible for the madness. They had cuts and bruises littering their skins and their cloths were slightly torn.

"Well?"

"Danzō-sama," They all said at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other in a silent threat. Seeing this was getting nowhere Danzō sighed for the umpteenth million time.

"Forget it, I've made my decision. You all will be doing community service. Together." Everyone in the room was shocked and confused.

"Together?"

"Community service together?"

"The hell does that mean?!" One elderly Namikaze yelled.

"That means that they will be doing 70 hours of community service together, as a squad, starting tomorrow." Danzō finished, quite pleased with himself.

"You've got to be fucking yourself!"

"Like hell they will!"

"That's all you got right there."

"Back in my day they would have been thrown in a river with piranhas!"

"The Namikaze would just mess everything up! It's their fault this feud has been raging on!"

"WHAT YOU SAY BITCH?!" Kurenai screamed. "IF IT WASN'T FOR **YOUR** FAMILY THIS FEUD WOULD HAVE **BEEN **OVER!"

An eerie silence befell the room as the occupants looked to the heads of each family. Minato's anger quickly faded and was replaced with a deep sorrow and Mikoto couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's not our fault that _**he,**_" she spat as she glared at a depressed Minato, "couldn't go through with the wedding!"

This was a first for all of the younger generation and they looked around in curiosity at the older generations.

"How dare you! **HE** slept around with everyone under the sun! Minato's not in the wrong for cancelling the wedding and marring someone who _**truly**_ loved him!"

"Who is _**he**_?" Neji asked anyone who was willing to listen.

"It matters not. Let's go. Your service starts tomorrow." Minato answered, not looking at anyone, and left with Iruka and Kurenai at his sides.

"I hope you all burn in hell." Tsunade said and followed suite with Jiraiya holding onto her. The Namikaze clan followed their leaders and exited the room. Neji, Kiba, Ino and Hinata looked to each other before following suite. They'll get to the bottom of this mystery. The Uchihas also filed out the room and left Danzō in peace. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"_Why couldn't this be squashed 20 years ago?"_

* * *

Naruto waited for Sasuke to come out so he could ask him on a date. For once he was excited to ask out another person, because this was on his own free will and not forced on him. When Sasuke finally came out he had the kimono neatly folded in his arms. Naruto was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see him in it but that emotion was quickly washed away with the bright smile and blush on Sasuke's face. Sasuke leaned slightly on his toes to carefully drape the fine silk on the marble and place Gaara's black card on top.

"Thank you for waiting." He said softly.

"No prob. Anyways, I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"A-a da-date?" Sasuke stuttered while his cheeks turned cherry red.

"Yep."

"To-tomorrow?"

"That's right."

"O-o-okay." Sasuke bowed his head down shyly but couldn't help but smile brightly. Naruto whooped and picked up a stunned Sasuke and spun him around. When Sasuke laughed Naruto stopped and stared at him in the eyes, still holding him. Sasuke's face was set aflame as he stared back. Naruto let lose a dazzling smile and place him back on the ground. He kissed Sasuke's cheek before grabbing all of his stuff and heading for the door.

"Tomorrow, at the park's eastern gate, 2pm, where something comfortable." And with that he left.

Sasuke calmed his breathing and turned back to look at Sakura who smirked. "Compound." Is all she said as she handed him his Kimono and Gaara's card. He nodded and head out. It was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

Yes I know its short I'm sorry. I've been very busy and will stay busy till next week so to make up for it i will make a long chapter for next **next **week. Promise. So next time you guys will finally get to see Naru and Sasu's date! I'm so excited, and I'm writing it! And what's with this marriage that could have ended the feud 20 years ago? Tune in next time for the answers!

Till then~


	4. Chapter 3 part II

OMG! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I was caught up in Christmas and the winter break that I almost forgot about this story! So, to make up for it I will be writing and updating for the rest of the break so expect a new chapter either every day, or every other day. And last time I said that we will be seeing Naru and Sasu's date; I lied. Next chapter for sure! So without further ado here's part 2 of chapter 3. HAPPY NEW YEARS!~

* * *

As Naruto walked into his house he was filling on top of the world! He just asked out the cutest person in the whole village and he said yes! Tomorrow he was going on his first ever voluntary date with someone of his choosing! Nothing could bring him down. He skipped a little through the main hall and didn't care if anyone saw him; which no one did, because no one was around. But Naruto, being high on life, failed to notice this and continued to skip down the large and extravagant halls of the Namikaze house. The whole house was designed with white marble floorings, cream colored walls and trimmings, and orange and light blue décor. The personal rooms however where designed to the residents liking. The main hall was long and big. Multiple doors were on either side and led to many miscellaneous rooms such as the art room, the music room, training room, etc. Naruto passed these doors and continued on to the grand double doors the led to the family meeting room. Here was where he could always find his father.

Naruto pushed the cream double doors apart and was greeted with sight of everyone that lived in the Namikaze House. The normally spacious room was crowded with people but still remained a little roomy. Adults and teens stood in groups around the room while the elders where seated on the 20 odd couches that were present in the room. Children and tots ran around the room playing a grand game of hide-and-seek. Naruto had to dodge getting ran over a couple of times as he made his way to his father who was standing by a huge bay window on the other side of the room. When he was close enough he called out to his father.

"Hey dad, why's everyone in here?" When Naruto was a few feet away from his father he took in his appearance. His golden hair looked ruffled, as if he has been running his hands through it for a while and his posture was slightly slouched which either meant he was tired, or something bad happened, or even a combination of both. When Minato looked up to greet his son Naruto saw the bags under his eyes and the ting of red in them which meant that he has been crying. He tried smiling but it looked sad and not as full of life as his usual smiles. Naruto faltered slightly in his steps. He hated to see his dad like this, sad and defeated, it made his sad and pissed. The last time Minato was like this he and Naruto went out to town and ran into a group of Uchiha men. They had made rude remarks and said vulgar things to the older blond and even tried touch him in inappropriate ways. Naruto, even though being young at 12, went on a rampage. By pure adrenalin he beat the crap out of the men, with his father's help of course. Now that's not to say that he didn't get hurt in the fight, the 3 cuts going across each cheek were the results. Since then Naruto trained every day to get stronger so he could protect those he loved.

Naruto closed the distance between the two and embraced the slightly shorter male who stood 4 inches under Naruto. Minato wrapped his arms around his son and felt fresh tears running down his face and onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto felt rage build up in him but a tiny squeeze from his dad diminished it. A few people stopped and stared at the head and the heir but said nothing. Naruto picked his dad up and held him like a new born baby. Minato didn't protest and snuggled him his son's arms deeper. Naruto then turned and walked to the door. People made way and children stopped to let them pass before resuming their game. This was not something new or odd to the Namikaze family for Minato was known for being touchy-feely, so for him to be picked up and held by family was not shocking. When Naruto left with Minato the adults began to talk about what they really wanted talk about; The Uchiha's rudeness, the unfairness of the punishment given to Kiba, Ino, Neji and Hinata, and the marriage that could have ended all of this pointlessness.

Naruto walked up the grand marble stairway and to the eastern wing which their rooms were located. He walked all the way down the hall and opened the door that was at the end. His father's room was simple and elegant. The floor was covered by pearl white carpet and the walls were brick red. The room was a well-spaced room, perfect for two people. There was a king sized bed with black sheets and a red comforter, black bed stands on either side, a black desk with a leather rolling chair and a black wardrobe. There were two doors to the left that led to a walk in closet and a master bathroom and a balcony to the right which had white curtains. Naruto always wondered why his father's room resembled one that could be mistaken for an Uchihas. He questioned him once but when his father began to cry he quickly regretted it and vowed to never ask again.

He walked over to the bed and laid his dad down. When he straightened up his dad pulled at his shirt. Naruto looked into those sad blue orbs and understood the unasked request. He went back to close the door and take off his shoes then returned back to the bed. His dad scooted over and allowed Naruto to lie down before reattaching himself to his child. Naruto turned to face his father and wrapped his arms around him in a reassuring hug. And they just laid there till one felt like speaking.

* * *

"Now that Minato-sama has left will somebody PLEASE tell me about this secret marriage between Minato-sama and this mystery dude that no one wants to talk about?" Neji announced to the whole room. Everyone stopped and stared at the brown haired carrier. An awkward silence filled the room but, Neji being Neji, didn't seem fazed by the wondering stares and stood his ground with a hand on his hip. Somewhere in a corner Namikaze Haishi and his wife Hitomi could be seen with their heads held down as they shared a "My child," under their breaths. Things stayed quiet for a bit before Tsunade busted out laughing.

"I LOVE this kid!" She exclaimed as she walked to an unoccupied arm chair that was stationed by the fire place. She plopped down and looked around the room with her honey colored eyes before flashing everyone with a smile.

"GATHER AROUND CHILDREN AND TEENS! ~ IT'S STORY TIME! ~" She boomed out in her playful voice. The children ran over to the blond woman while the teens walked to the area. When the children sat down they began to bubble with excitement.

"What's the story for today Granny?!"

"Granny whatcha gonna tell us about?!"

"Is it gonna be about dragons?!"

"Ninjas?!"

"Magic?!"

"Come on Granny, tell us!" Neji beamed as he bounced up and down in his spot on the floor causing Tsunade to laugh and Haishi and Hitomi to hold their heads down once again. Tsunade smiled at the enduring nickname and the excitement before she began.

"Once a long time ago there was a Carrier named Otanim who lived in a village with his family." The teens immediately caught the hidden meaning and listen carefully for other hidden details.

"His family was rich and powerful and loved by the whole village. He was a very beautiful person with hair the color of the sun and eyes as blue as the ocean."

"Like Minato-sama!" a little girl cried out.

"That's right Kiri, just like Minato-sama. He was very beautiful and had people lining up from all over the village to marry him. He turned them all down though."

"Why?!" was the collective cry from the audience.

"Because he was in love with someone else."

"Who?" Hinata asked interested in the story that was unfolding.

"A man from a rivaling family. He was older than the Carrier by 5 years but that didn't stop them from meeting and falling in love. The man and the Carrier met in secret, away from the prying eyes of people, every day. They would sit and talk with each other till it was time to go home. They were so in love with each other that they decided to get married."

"How romantic!" all the girls swooned as the boys stuck out their tongue in childish disgust.

"Yeah but they had a few problems. First was the fact that Otanim was only 15 at the time and he had to be 16 to marry. Another was that the families were against the marriage because they didn't like each other. But the main one was that the man was fickle."

"Fickle?"

"Yes, that means he could just be with one person. He had many, many lovers other than Otanim."

Collective gasps could be heard from the story telling area from both Kids and teens alike.

"No way!"

"Did Otanim stay with him?!"

"Yes, because he loved him. He forgave him for his unfaithfulness and together they strived to make their families accept their love. Due to their courage and consistency the families finally came to an agreement. When Otanim turned 16 they would wed and the families would become one. Everyone was happy and everything was going well until a month before the wedding. One night Otanim couldn't sleep and wondered around the deserted streets of the village. Just as he was leaving to go back home and go to bed he saw his fiancé. He ran to go greet him but was stopped.

"What?! WHY?!"

"His fiancé had a woman in his arms and was kissing her. When they parted the man smiled at the woman and told her he loved her. Otanim ran off heart broken. He cried all night long and when morning came his 2 best friends came to wake him from his restless slumber. They asked him, why was he said? Wasn't he about to marry the man of his dreams in just a month's time? He cried and told them of what he saw the night before. The friends were very angry and went to tell Otanim's father. Otanim's family called off the wedding and the two families went back to fighting."

"What happened to Otanim?!" The children asked.

"Otanim married a woman who loved him and together they had a child."

"What about the man?" Kiba asked.

"Well, no one really knows. The day the wedding was called off he left the village and traveled to Amegakure. Or, at least, that's what the legend says."

"Is he still there?" Ino asked

Tsunade smirked. "Who knows." And with that she stood up. "Alright children, let's go outside!" The children cheered and ran after a jogging Tsunade. Ino, Kiba and the twins looked at each other before leaving themselves.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke walked through the door he was ambushed by Sakura and Anko. They dragged him off to the dango muncher's room and started to interrogate him.

"So, little Sasu-chan's smitten with the Namikaze heir eh?"

"NARUTO'S A NAMI-" Sakura covered his mouth to silence him. The sounds of footsteps passed by the room not too long after and when they passed she released her hold on Sasuke's mouth and hit Anko atop her spiky purple head. Anko glared at her with murky grey eyes.

"I told you NOT to tell him!"

"He would have found out anyways!"

"Sakura, you knew!"

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER?"

"…"Sasuke shook his head.

"Didn't think so." She said with a huff.

"So, what he say?" Anko asked. Sasuke blushed as he remembered his conversation with Naruto.

"He said he wants to meet up at the eastern park gate at 2 tomorrow as a d-d-da-date!"

Anko and Sakura squealed as they held hands.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"He said to wear something comfortable." Sasuke looked to his best friends who he considered to be the older sisters he never had. He saw a glint in their eyes as they looked at each other and felt a shiver of fear run down his back as they turned to look at him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Itachi, Gaara and Shino sat in Fugaku's office and stared at the man blankly.

"So that's why uncle left, hmm." Itachi closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I don't see why he would cheat on the Namikaze head though. It was a marriage that could end a feud, why ruin it?" Shino asked no one.

"Are you kidding?! You try going a day without sex and you tell me how you can continue to endure that for a year's time without cracking! Any normal man would seek out pleasure also!" Gaara yelled at his best friend.

"Gaara, you're a whore. You don't count as a _normal _man." Shino said. Gaara thought it over before shrugging and leaning back in his chair.

"Is Uncle still-?"

"Yes, you can still find him in Amegakure." Fugaku answered.

"Very well." Itachi said as he stood. Shino and Gaara followed suite and they all bowed before they left.

* * *

The twins, Kiba and Ino were scattered around the twin's room. Ino sat at Hinata's desk and leaned back in her white rolling chair. Kiba laid across Neji's bed as the twins sat in Hinata's bed doing each other's hair.

"So, Amegakure eh?" Ino sighed.

"Kinda far huh?" Kiba asked.

"Sorta, depends on how you get there. A week by driving, 3 day's by train and13 hours by plane."

"How…?" Neji asked.

"I have a cousin that lives in Amegakure."

"Oh." Hinata said as she braided Neji's hair.

"So, now what?" Neji asked.

"Kiba go get Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was awoken by someone calling his name. He looked to the alarm clock on his dad's dresser and saw it read 7:47 pm. He then looked to the door and saw Kiba. Kiba motioned for Naruto to come. Naruto groaned and rolled out of the bed. He made sure his dad was still sleep before leaving. Naruto followed Kiba to the western wing and to the twin's room.

"NARU-CHAN!" Neji jumped on Naruto and Naruto walked into the room. Neji untangled himself and went back to his sister to braid her hair.

"Naru, we gotta talk." Ino said as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Shoot." And the 4 retold the tale that Tsunade told. By the end Naruto was slightly angry but now he understood to an extent on why his father was the way he was.

"Well, in that case, I got something to tell you all also."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"There might be another wedding to bond the two _rivaling families_."

"WHAT?! WHO?!" Kiba and Ino yelled at him.

"Me and the Uchiha's second son."

….cue the dog piles on Naruto.

Naruto just laughed and took in their endless questions as they all laid on Naruto.

"I really really like him. Help me?"

"HELL YEAH!"Neji and Hinata yelled as they high fived each other.

"You can count on me!" Kiba assured his best friend.

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah Ino?" They all asked.

"What about his guard dogs?"

"...Operation: Second Chance?" Hinata asked.

"I like it!" Kiba said.

"That's my twin!" Neji hugged Hinata.

"I'm in." Ino said

"Good, I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"REALLY?! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL US NOW?!" They all yelled.

"Love you guys?" Naruto smiled.

* * *

Here you guys go! I'll try to get another out either tomorrow or the next day! Well HAPPY NEW YEARS! Be SAFE!~


	5. Chapter 4

YAY IM BACK! I feel great! I feel rejuvenated! And I'm loving the love this fic has received!~ You guys make me fill great! And I'm hyped on coffee! YAAAAYZ!

And drew something to my attention. I TOTALLY forgot to give out the ages!

**Namikaze **

Naruto- 17

Minato- 36

Iruka-28

Tsunade- 52

Jiraiya-54

Kiba/Neji/Hinata- 16

Ino-15

Kurenai- 29

**Uchiha**

Sasuke- 15

Fugaku- 43

Mikoto- 39

Itachi- 19

Gaara/Shino-18

Sakura-19

Anko-21

And that's that. When other characters come I'll post their ages. Now ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

'_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this'_ Sasuke kept chanting this to himself, trying to gain the confidence needed for today's date with Naruto. As he walked down the street heading towards the park he thought back to the night before.

_**Flashback **_

"_Oh Sasuke, this is perfect!" Sakura gushed as she circled her little friend. Sasuke wore simple light blue jeans that hugged his hips, thighs and butt and loosened out at the knees and a loose white V-neck shirt. Cute and simple._

"_Now you just have to be yourself!" Anko shouted. She was quickly hit upside her head by the pinkette__for her outburst._

"_Myself? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. He knew what she meant but he just didn't want to admit it. Everyone around him often took him for docile and submissive thanks to his looks but his true personality was far from that. Sure, he could be docile and submissive when he wanted to be but he wasn't truly like that. But after years of __being treated like so he just decided to put up a front for people. Only the people that truly knew him knew that though. _

"_Sakura told me how you were acting and I must say that I'm ashamed!" Anko said in mock disgust._

"_What?" Sasuke mumbled as his cheeks took on a delicate pink. He pouted and crossed his arms._

"_The whole cutesy-woozy act you do! Why do it?" Anko asked in total seriousness._

"_Cutesy-woozy?" Sasuke repeated in disbelief. Anko, The Snake Charmer, The Badass of Konoha, The Rebel, just said cutesy-woozy. The. Hell. Anko just continued to glare at him._

"_What?!" Sasuke asked getting a little irritated. Sasuke and Anko entered a glaring contest and Sakura decided to interrupt the two before things could get worst. She dragged Sasuke over to his bed and sat him down before sitting next to him. She forced his attention to her by grabbing his chin and turning him to her._

"_She means," She shot Anko a disapproving look as she continued to glare at the youngest in the room before looking at Sasuke again, "That you should act like you do with us and the guys. Not all shy and stuttering, but just Sasuke. Cunning, smart, funny, a little rude," _

"_I resent that!" Sasuke interrupted._

"_, and not afraid to speak to speak his mind. He'll like you. I promise." She hugged Sasuke when she was finished. Not wanting to be outdone Anko plopped down next to the dark haired Carrier._

"_Yeah, you'll definitely give him a run for his money!" Anko yelled as she tackled her two friends down on the bed. They all laughed and began to wrestle to see who could get on top and stay on top. After a while they were scattered on the queen sized bed, out of breath but happy. Sasuke rolled off of his back and onto his elbows facing his only female friends. The other two untangled themselves and rolled over to look at him._

"_Thanks. And I guess I will show Naruto the real Sasuke. I just hope he's ready." Sasuke said as he looked at the faces of the two people he loved and trusted with his whole being. _

"_You'll be fine. Now go to bed. You got a big day tomorrow. Anko kissed his forehead and trotted off to her room. _

"_Night night Sasu-chan." Sakura kissed his left cheek and walked off, closing his door behind her. Sasuke got up and took off his cloths for tomorrow's date and set them on his bathroom counter for tomorrow. Wearing only his black silk boxers he hopped into bed and went to sleep, dreaming about a blond haired prince._

_**Flashback End**_

When Sasuke saw the eastern park entrance he stopped walking. _'I CAN'T DO THIS!' _Sasuke turned to run away but was stopped mid-step by a familiar voice, one that he _**really**_ didn't want to hear right now.

"Sasu-koi!" Sasuke cringed at the hated nickname.

"_Shimura-san_." Sasuke spat as he turned back around to face the annoying person named Shimura Sai, his _fiancé._ Not if Sasuke could help it!

Sai wasn't ugly, far from it. He was actually very handsome. He was tall, fair skinned and had well-proportioned features. He had eyes the color of smooth coal and hair that was dark brown, borderline black. His body was acceptable, no muscles but no fat either. Tall, dark and handsome was how many of the villagers described him and his position as the Hokage's son made him even more appealing to all of the young women and Carriers in the village. All except Sasuke. It was very easy for him to be his true self around Sai because Sasuke couldn't stand this man! He walked around the village as if he owned everything and everyone. The way he looked as Sasuke as if he were just a piece of meat made him SICK! It didn't help that his father just recently _signed him __**off**_ to the bastard either! Now whenever he saw the young Uchiha he just had to make it publicly known that _he _was going to marry the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku.

'_In his dreams.'_ Sasuke scoffed internally and scowled as Sai got closer to him. When he was but a few feet away from Sasuke he began to speak.

"How is my koibito today?" He wrapped an arm around the Uchiha's waist, much to Sasuke's carnage, and pulled Sasuke close to his body. Sasuke immediately pulled away and created as much distance between him and Sai as he could in that one push.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" Sasuke yelled at the now smirking man. His lust filled gaze traveled up and down Sasuke's body and made the younger very uncomfortable.

" Why not? You're mine aren't you? We're going to be married after your birthday in December so why can't I touch you koibito?" Sasuke cursed him in his head but didn't voice it out. He didn't want the bastard to know that his words affected him. He had less than 7 months to get out of the contracted marriage or he was doomed to marry Sai. Sasuke glared at him before walking past the rude man and to the park entrance.

"Ja ne Sasu-koi!" Sai called out. Sasuke turned around, face an angry red.

"Fuck you!" and with that Sasuke walked away.

* * *

It took Sasuke 5 minutes to find Naruto and when he did he was left breathless. Naruto sat on an empty bench gazing out at the lake that was the center piece of the whole park. He sat in the sun and the sunlight that hit him made his hair glow and his eyes sparkle. He looked like a model as he sat on the bench with his orange muscle tee and jogging pants. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn as he continued to check the blond out. He then noticed other people checking the blond out. _'Oh HELL no!'_

"Naruto-san!" He called out and waved when the blond saw him. Naruto's smile was dazzling and for a second Sasuke faltered. What ifs started to fill his mind and for a second he thought about keeping up the front he managed to perfect, but when Naruto ran over to him he felt a surge of confidence. Well, that, and the other poachers were looking.

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and held a black backpack that Sasuke failed to notice when he was checking the blond out.

"Good evening Sasu-chan." Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and kissed it. Sasuke was giddy with excitement at the gesture, as well as the envious stares he was receiving from the onlooker. _'Let's take it up a notch.'_

"Good evening Naruto-san." Sasuke's voice was steady and oozed out confidence and took on a lower pitch than his '_normal' _high voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the difference.

"Sasuke-chan, are you feeling okay?" He asked. Sasuke just chuckled at Naruto's bewildered expression.

"Never better." Sasuke moved in closer towards Naruto and stood flush against his strong and warm body. He smiled in a seductive way and wrapped his arms around the man.

"Why?" He whispered as he looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. He gasped when Naruto wrapped his free arm around his waist and leaned down close to his ear.

"Be careful little kitty, you wouldn't want the big bad wolf to attack would you?" Sasuke shivered in delight and had to bite back a moan.

"Maybe." He whispered back in a playful manner. Naruto straightened up and looked at Sasuke for a bit before laughing full heartedly.

"I don't know what caused this change in you, but I like it." Naruto separated himself from Sasuke and held out his arm for Sasuke to latch on; which he did.

"Just decided to show you the real me." Sasuke smiled as he held on to Naruto's arm. He looked over his shoulder and was pleased with the disappointed and jealous looks he received.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He thought as Naruto led him to a shady spot with an orange blanket spread out.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVETA WEAR THIS?!" Kiba screeched as he looked at himself in the mirror in the girls' bathroom at the park. He twisted himself around as he looked at his reflection and his cheeks burned red. He was clad in short black shorts that stopped an inch below his butt and clung to him like a second layer of skin, outlining **everything **below the waist. He wore a short sleeved, light grey see-through top that stopped a little below the shorts and a black tank top underneath. He was happy that Hinata allowed him to wear his favorite black vans instead of the black stilettos she originally wanted him to wear, but she did forced him to wear makeup. His lips were covered in a pastel pink lip gloss while his eyes were outlined lightly in black eyeliner. She even went far enough to apply mascara and a shimmery light grey eye shadow which looked good on his caramel skin.

"What are you complaining about? You look delicious~" Neji said as he pulled his hair up in a high pony tail. He was clad in super short white shorts that clung to him like second skin and stopped right at the bottom of his butt cheeks and showed the shape of his ass. He wore a white shirt that clung to him and was leveled with the shorts. He wore some white vans also not wanting to ruin any of his good shoes. His makeup matched Kiba's but instead of having light grey eye shadow he had smoky grey. His hair cascaded down his back in gentle waves thanks to his hair being braided the night before and his faithful white cloth was tied around his Carriers Mark.

"Plus this is to make sure that the Uchihas' attentions stay on us in case we run into Naruto and Sasuke." Hinata said as she fixed her black choker. She, for some odd reason, had bandaged wrapped around her body from her collar down to her figure tip and ankles. She wore a leather vest that showed off her C-cup breast and short leather shorts like Kiba, but hers were a couple of sizes bigger and barely hung on her hips even with the help of the white belt she wore. She wore black combat boots instead of vans like the other two. She wore smoky grey eye shadow, mascara and bright red lipstick and left her wavy hair down. All in all she looked badass and sexy.

"But WHY do we have to dress like _THIS?!_" Kiba stressed as he motioned to himself.

"What's wrong with this?" Hinata asked as she looked at Kiba like he was crazy.

"We always dress like this." Neji chimed in as he did a little twirl.

"But I DON'T! AND WHY CAN'T I WEAR ANY UNDERWEAR?!" Kiba yelled as he clutched the ends of his shorts. The feeling of nakedness over took him when a breeze came in from outside and brushed passed him.

"Doesn't it feel liberating? ~" Neji asked as he struck a superman pose and smiled at Kiba. Kiba felt an involuntary twitch in his left eye as he stared at Neji in disbelief.

"I told you; your underwear is too long and baggy for those shorts! Plus I gave you an option! Either go commando or wear these." Hinata explained as she held up a black laced thong.

"NEVER!" Kiba yelled as his face turned as red as his Carrier Marks. "You guys are turning me into a cross-dresser!" Kiba shouted in despair.

"I know! Isn't it fun?!" Neji and Hinata said together as they side hugged each other and flashed Kiba a big smile. Kiba sweat dropped at the two twins and looked at Ino in envy. Ino was calmly leaning against the wall filing her nails dressed _normally _in her orange half shirt and black capris. She looked up and smirked at Kiba.

"Yes?" She teased and enjoyed watching his face go up in flames.

"Why don't _**you**_ have to do this?" Kiba growled out.

"Because I am to trail Naruto and Sasuke and make sure that one, everything goes well and two, make sure that the guard dogs are as far from Sasuke as possible." She explained. Kiba stared at her for 5 seconds before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." He grumbled and began to head outside. Neji bounced after him and left Ino and Hinata alone in the restroom.

"You have your walky-talky?" Ino asked as she looked to Hinata. Hinata smiled and moved her hair from covering her ear to show a small black ear piece whos wire disappeared under the bandages. She then moved the wrappings on her left palm to show a small black button before recovering it. She smiled as she adjusted her choker. It pays to be a genius.

Ino placed her device that looked like a bluetooth on her left ear and turned it on. She pressed the button in the middle of the device.

"Ready?"

Hinata discreetly pressed the button.

"Ready." And with that they walked out.

* * *

Itachi, Shino and Gaara leaned against a gate as they stared at their surroundings. They were in the western side of the park and were leaning on the gate that enclosed the pet play area. The pet play area had many different kinds of animals that needed to be taken care of till the owners came back and the animals they were assigned to take care of were the dogs, 21 in total. They ranged from Golden Retrievers all the way down to Shih Tzus. The main thing they had to do was walk the dogs around the park…for 5 hours. Danzō decided to spread the hours out into 14 days and this was what they had to do for day 1 of the 14 days of community service. The normal pet play area attendants smiled in thanks at the 3 males as they took care of the less rowdy animals.

Knowing that they would be working outside in the sun with dogs they wore comfortable white tees and khakis. Tired of waiting and bored out of his mind Gaara sighed loudly to draw the other two occupants' attention to him.

"Well, I don't know about you two but it's clear to me that the Namikazes bailed on us. So why don't we just do the work now and then tell Danzō that they didn't show up." He said as he walked off the gate stretching.

"Typical Namikazes." Itachi grumbled. Just then they heard voices come towards them and when they saw who they were…heheheh

Gaara stared at the long brown haired beauty as he dragged an unwilling boy along with him. The makeup really drew attention to his milky blue eyes and Gaara felt enchanted by them. The shirt he wore left little to the imagination and the shorts showed all of his long and creamy legs that were hairless and soft looking. His hair made Gaara want to grab it and pull it as he thrust hard into the tight and willing body in rapid movements making the boy scream his name in ecstasy over and over and over! Gaara reached up to his nose and felt blood flowing down.

Shino looked in disbelief at the boy that was being dragged towards him. The makeup made him look innocent but the outfit itself made Shino Jr. stir with excitement. The grey shirt showed a tight black tank underneath that hugged his lean torso and black shorts that displayed his legs. His caramel thighs were toned to Shino's liking and his calves showed definition only gained by working out. _'Working out eh?'_ Shino imagined the _perfect_ workout; one which involves the brunette going up and down, up and down, up and down-

Itachi looked at the scarcely clad woman as she walked slightly behind the two males. She looked slightly dangerous with her chose of makeup and cloths but hot none of the less. Her slender neck was covered by a chocker, chest were held firmly in place with the wrappings and the vest she wore, and the shorts looked as if they were put on just to keep her out of jail for public indecency due to the fact that they were obviously too big for her. Itachi felt his lust rage at the way that she walked. It clearly showed that she wasn't ashamed to show off her body but it also showed that if you went too far with your _admiration, _she would kick your ass without warning.

"Fuck." They all said at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke laughed as he ran away from Naruto. They were playing a game of tag in the western part of the park and were moving down to the southern part which was mainly woods. They played and roamed all around the park and had a blast! When Sasuke entered the forest like area he dodged trees and roots as he ran from his pursuer. He occasionally looked behind him and laughed when he saw the blond. He saw a clearing up ahead with a little water fall and decided that there was the perfect resting place. He ran full speed towards the clearing and when he made it looked behind him. To his shock Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto?" He asked in a semi-frightened voice.

"Gotcha." Naruto whispered in his ear from behind as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled his small body against his larger one. Sasuke squeaked in surprise and turned his neck to look at Naruto.

"You scared me." He laughed out as he panted. He squeaked again when Naruto unceremoniously fell to the ground and pulled him down with him. Naruto had them face to face as he kept his arms on Sasuke's lower back. The smaller boy pushed up into a sitting position and moved around till he was comfortable. When he was settled he looked at Naruto. The blonde's breathing was uneven as sheen of sweat covered his body. His blond hair was wild from the running and his ocean blue eyes seemed to darken as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a tingling sensation in his lower region as Naruto continued to stare at him and he couldn't fight the blush that took over. He shivered in delight as he felt a hand slowly glide up his spine and he locked his gaze with Naruto's.

"You're beautiful." The older boy whispered as his hand came up to cup the younger's cheek. Sasuke smiled at the compliment and slowly leaned down.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sasuke teased as he smirked. Naruto smiled before he connected his lips with Sasuke's. A shiver escaped Sasuke's body at the fell of Naruto's lips. They were warm, slightly chapped, but still good. Sasuke moaned a little when Naruto's other hand slowly trailed down his ass. He gasped when the blonde's tongue swiped across the seam of his lips and mewled in pleasure when their tongues connected. A battle of dominance began but Naruto quickly won due to Sasuke's inexperience. He mapped out the boy's mouth as he sat up, causing Sasuke to sit in his lap. Sasuke squirmed and broke the kiss with a gasp when he felt something pressing against him.

"Naruto." He whispered. His cheeks were a rosy pink and his cherry lips were moist. His eyes were clouded over and his breathing came out uneven. Naruto chuckled at his state and stood up with Sasuke clinging onto him. Brought out of his state with the change in position Sasuke slowly unwrapped himself. Naruto grabbed his hand which caused Sasuke to look at him. He smiled down at the shorter male and Sasuke blushed before looking away with a soft 'che'.

"You're so cute. I shall call you kitty from now on." Naruto declared as he walked with Sasuke back to their picnic area in the eastern area.

"And you're an idiot. I shall call you dobe from now on." Sasuke smirked up at the amused blond.

"An insult for a compliment?"

"Yep."

"Only you." Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"Yep, only me." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Naruto.

* * *

Wow that was LOOOONNNGGG! I'm exhausted! Well I hope you guys like this chapter~ tell me what you do and don't like and I'll keep that in mind when I type the next chapter. Next chapter we get to see how things are being played out behind the scenes with Kiba, Ino, Neji and Hinata as they kept the 'guard dogs' away from Sasu and Naru!

Till next time~


	6. Sorry

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer was infected with a virus that pretends to be the FBI and refuses to let me get back on till I pay $200. I plan on getting my computer cleaned out when money isn't so tight, which should be in 2 weeks. Till then just hold out and I'll do a 2 chapter special for you guys ;) Why not now you ask? Simple. This is the family's pc and I'm sure my mom won't be too pleased with my _story_. So just be patient!~

Till next time~


	7. Chapter 5

I'm back MOFOS! My computer has been cured and everything is set! Omg I missed writing! But anyways, let's get on with this! Chapter one of the awesome two chapter special update!

I don't own Naruto or "Before I Let You Go" by Blackstreet

* * *

Naruto practically skipped home after walking Sasuke home. The boy was so cute and precious! Even his little arrogant attitude was cute! When Naruto opened the door he was greeted with the sight of his angry, tired and disheveled friends. Hinata and Neji were pissed and disheveled with their hair blown all over their heads in random messy swoops and sticking out at odd angles. Hinata's bandages were unwinding themselves off of her calves and her boots looked as if she had walked 1,000 miles in the forest. Mud and twigs covered most of the bottom half of the boots and there were scratches all over them. Neji was in a much worst state. His completely white outfit was ruined with muddy paw prints and smears. Naruto could only wonder how he got so dirty. Kiba's appearance was a far cry from the twins. His hair, make-up and cloths were in perfect condition but he looked drained and flustered.

"Hey guys-"

"FUCK YOU AND JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" Neji and Hinata yelled before storming off to their rooms up the stair. They were complaining loudly about "useless blonde" and "inconsiderate assholes". They were so mad that Hinata started to curse him in Spanish and Neji in French. Naruto could only stare in shock at their retreating forms. When he heard their door slam close he turned to Kiba.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked his silent friend. Kiba shook his head and motioned for Naruto to follow him. The blond walked in an awkward silence with the boy to the kitchen. There he saw Ino fixing herself some ice cream on one of the many counters. When they walked in she looked up and gave Naruto a wolfish smile.

"Hey there Romeo." She teased as she put the gallon of frozen cream back into the deep freezer. She grabbed her bowl and spoon and sat at the resting table in the corner of the kitchen. The boys followed suite and sat down with her.

"So why are they mad at me?"

"Why not be mad at you?" Ino questioned. She laughed when Naruto gave her a blank look that told her to stop the B.S.

"Didn't you get a good look at them? Their cloths were ruined and their hair a hot mess; of course they're mad at you!" Ino explained with mirth.

"What happened?" He looked at Kiba. Kiba just blushed and shook his head again which caused Naruto to become slightly panicked due to his friend's unusually quiet and shy behavior. Ino just laughed again.

"Listen to my great tale about how a loud and energetic uke turned bashful and quiet in less than a full day!"

* * *

_The Namikazes and Uchihas were in the Northern part of the park where there were hardly any people due to the lack of attractions. It was the perfect place to let the dogs roam freely. When they reached the middle of the area they removed the leashes. The dogs ran this way and that way, happy and excited. Some of the smaller dogs jumped up on the boys to be played with. Neji and Hinata lead them to a random bench to sit and pet them. Kiba on the other hand played with the rowdy dogs. He tossed a couple of sticks for the group to fetch and laughed when they fought over it. Gaara and Itachi sat on a bench near the twins and petted a few dogs that came over to them but they were mainly looking at the Namikazes. That left Shino with Kiba. The tall silent man just contently watched Kiba play with the dogs._

_That is till Kiba played tug of war with the dogs. _

_It was all innocent at first. Kiba found some rope from God knows where and began a nice game between some of the bigger dogs. That was all fine till Kiba turned his back to Shino. He was being pulled by the dogs and had to use his leg strength to keep up right. This caused his thighs to tighten and his muscles to flex. Shino was very pleased with this, but then the dogs began to pull even harder. To stay standing Kiba bent his butt out towards Shino and Shino stared at this marvelous view. The shorts moved up and out of the way to show a little cheek, as if teasing Shino. Then, much to Shino's pleasure, Kiba lost and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, the shorts tightening around his privates and showing even more cheek. Shino lost it when he looked at Kiba's face. His face was flushed with exhaustion and twisted into a dazed look with his mouth opened and panting. _

_Kiba got up and stretch his arms to the sky. He let out a girly squeak when someone walked up from behind and wrapped their arms around his waist. He began to thrash about till Shino growled into his ear._

"_Stop."_

_Kiba stopped all movements at the commanding voice. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt breath caress his neck._

"_W-wh-what are y-you doing?" Kiba asked in a hushed voice as he began to struggle again. _

"_What do you think?" He pressed his growing erection into Kiba's ass causing Kiba to let out a strangled moan. Shino began to lightly rub against Kiba._

"_Ha-ah-ah-AH! NOOO!" Kiba flew out of Shino's grasp and staggered forwards. He look at Shino with painted cheeks and a disbelieving look before his face twisted into an embarrassed anger._

"_YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Kiba shouted before running away with the dogs and Shino chasing him. He continued running away from the Uchiha while yelling at him. _

* * *

"And that's what happened." Ino said as she finished her ice cream. Naruto stared at her in disbelief till he look to Kiba and saw that he was beet red.

"The hell? I thought-"

"That they hate our guts and wish for us to all die? Yeah, me too, but that's not always the case."

"But why would someone who just wanted to beat the shit out of you one day turn around and hump you the next?" Naruto ask observing Kiba.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Ino exclaimed. It was a well-known fact in the Namikaze house that Ino was a big time yaoi fangirl, and was responsible for a lot of the male couples in the village. It was because of this obsession that very few enter the blonde's room. Willingly.

"So why didn't Hinata or Neji help him?" Naruto asked kinda worried if the same thing happened to the twins.

"Oh, the dogs jumped all over them and ruined their cloths so they went into bitch mode and forced the other two Uchihas to take care of the toy dogs while they ordered new cloths online on Neji's Iphone." Naruto sighed with relief.

"So, how about you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked getting back to normal self.

"We have another date tomorrow!" Naruto smiled.

Kiba and Ino looked to each other sharing the same thought.

_This inconsiderate asshole._

* * *

Shino, Itachi and Gaara walked into the compound and stopped by Sasuke's room to say hello. Before they entered however they heard music being played and Sasuke singing along.

Before I let you go away

Can I get a kiss goodnigh'

Before I let you go away

Can I get a kiss goodnigh'

Itachi busted into his younger brother's room and was surprised to see Sasuke dancing along with the song. He stopped however as soon as he saw the three older boys in the room. He looked at them blankly for a second before screaming and throwing random things at the intruders. Said targets ducked and dodged heading for one of their rooms. The found safety in Gaara's room and closed and locked the door. They heard as Anko and Sakura asked Sasuke what caused him to scream. After a few more lines of cursed yelling everything was quiet.

"What's got him pissy?" Gaara asked as he flopped down on his bed. (Yeah I'm feelin' too lazy to describe his room. I might later on in the story)

Shino shrugged his shoulders as he occupied Gaara's rolly chair at his desk. Itachi sat on the edge of Gaara's bed next to the man.

"So Shino," Gaara began as he looked at the mentioned person. Shino looked at them through his shades. "What was that at the park?" Gaara asked wiggling his non-existent eyebrows. He shaved them off as a dare awhile back.

"Simple. He excited me and I let know. Why?" Gaara and Itachi shared a look. Never before has Shino come on to someone himself. It was usually that other way around.

"Uh, buddy… Not to be a kill joy or nothin' but…" Gaara trailed off, hoping Itachi would help him out.

"He's a Namikaze." The weasel finished.

"And?" Shino challenged. Itachi stared at him at a loss for words.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you wanted to kill him?" Gaara asked, stunned by friend's answer.

"Yes."

"So how can you go from murderess to love sickness in one day?!" Gaara reasoned.

"I never said I loved him." Shino said as he stood up. Itachi and Gaara sighed with relief.

"Good cause for a second there I though-"

"But he's someone I would like to court." With that Shino left the room. The remaining two looked at each other. Shino has never wanted to court someone, but now he does and a Namikaze at that.

Shit just got real.

* * *

As soon as the girls got Sasuke calm they asked him about the date while sitting on his bed. He animatedly told them about the games he and Naruto played, the lunch, the chase and the kiss. Sasuke was red in the face when he finished telling them about the kiss. Part of the reason for his blush was for recalling the intimate moment. The main reason for the embarrassment was the questions Anko and Sakura asked.

"Was he good?"

"How did you feel while kissing Naruto?"

"Was he big?" He turned stop light red at that one. Sakura looked at Anko before hitting her upside the head.

"I'm glad you had fun though." Sakura said as she pinched his cheeks.

"We're going out again tomorrow." Sasuke whispered.

"Wow! 2 dates back to back?! That kid's a fast worker." Anko said as she stared at Sasuke.

"Well we don't have anything else to do." Sasuke weakly explain. Anko and Sakura shared a look and nodded before they got off Sasuke's bed and headed to the door.

"Whatever. Just don't have sex." Sakura whispered as Anko winked at the blushing carrier. And with that they were gone.

Sasuke blushed as he thought about what his friend just said.

'_S-sex? Me and Naruto?' _ He turned even redder before huffing and changing into his pajamas. He turned off the radio that was playing in the background before climbing into bed and turning on his tv. Ever since he was a kid he has always slept with the tv on, like most kids, but he never grew out of it. He turned the volume down to a low, even number before getting under the covers. That night he was dreaming about Naruto. It was very easy to tell what he was dreaming about due to the soft noises he made and the constant tossing and turning. At the age of 15 Sasuke had his first wet dream.

* * *

Well what do ya think? This is part 1 of 2. The next part comes out tomorrow.

Till then~


	8. Chapter 6

I am a HORRIBLE PERSON! I am SO SORRY! Here's a new chapter and I'll try to update regularly. It should be possible though because school has finally slowed down. Enjoy!~

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy camper today. He woke up because his beautiful dream turned into a nightmare, his underwear was sticky, his hot water refused to work so he had to take a freezing cold shower, and his shampoo got in his eyes when he tried to wash his hair. Sasuke cursed as he opened his shower door and began to blindly reach for a towel that was hanging on the rack next to the shower. Deciding that it was time to get out Sasuke turned the knobs till the water stopped pouring down on him. He quickly, and gladly, jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his body.

Sasuke's bathroom was HUGE. His bathroom could easily be mistaken as a two bedroom apartment. He had white marble floors, white moldings on the ceilings and cream walls. A closet for his towels and personal items were on the far side of the room next to a wall separating the toilet from the rest of the room. His vanity was across from the wall and what a vanity it was. There was a huge mirror that covered most of the wall and at the bottom of the mirror sat a white marble table and a white bench. The table was covered with various lotions, creams and hair products. Next to the table was a sink where he brushed his teeth and washed his hands.

Sasuke began drying off while walking towards his vanity. He sat down on the plump seat and finished drying off. Once done he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He touched his cheek and began to rub it.

"Smooth, blemish-free skin with naturally rosy cheeks," His hand went lower.

"Slender neck," He brushed along his collar bone before continuing.

"Soft, hairless chest and stomach," He looked down at himself when the mirror's view was blocked by the table.

"Average penis, girly hips, slender and hairless thighs and legs, and small feet." Sasuke sighed, leaned on the vanity and pouted at his reflection. He couldn't stand his looks sometimes. Yeah he was beautiful and could make heads turn but it got tiring sometimes. People always treat him differently because of his striking looks and Sasuke was sick of it. All the whispers, the gushing, the cheek pinching, the lustful looks, the stunned looks, the glares, the looks of hatred, he was tired of it! He was the most feminine looking carrier in the whole village! Even compared to Namikaze Neji he was more feminine! And Neji cross-dressed!

"Sasu-chan?" Sakura asked as she walked into his spacious bathroom. Sasuke wasn't fazed by this because he was use to either her or Anko walking in on him naked.

"Hey." Sasuke replied as he continued to look at himself.

"Complaining about your looks again?" Sakura asked as she neared the sulking teen.

"I don't complain. I sulk. There's a difference."

Sakura sighed and sat next to the still bear Sasuke. She leaned on the small man and looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"I think you look perfect. You were born a certain way and you should embrace it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying?"

"No Sasuke."

"Positive?" Sakura looked at Sasuke in slight annoyance.

"I take it back. You're hideous. You should go into hiding."

"Thank you." Sasuke beamed up at the pinkette and hugged her before getting up off the bench.

"So where are you and Naruto going for your date today?"

Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder and smirked.

"We're going to his house to fuck all day long." Sakura laughed and got up to follow the boy to his room. She rolled around on his bed while he went to his walk in closet to get ready for the day.

"But for real, we're going to _Sprinklez_ then to go see a movie." He walked back into his room with his cloths draped across his arm. He laid the articles of clothing out for Sakura to inspect. His outfit consisted of a white shirt that had random words written in cursive all over it, light blue jeans and black converses. He had medal tags on a silver chain and a silver scarf for accessories. Sakura nodded in approval.

"Cute. Very cute. I'm going down to the kitchen for breakfast." With that Sakura left. Sasuke went over to his radio and turned it on. When he was satisfied with what was playing he started to get ready.

* * *

At the Namikaze house things were…hectic. People were hustling and bustling all throughout the estate. People young and old were either pushing people out of their ways or getting pushed by even more aggressive family members. Even the pets of the Namikaze house were a part of the mad rush to the dining hall. No one was omitted to the chaos.

What was all of this chaos about? It's simple.

Saturday. Breakfast.

Today was the only day that the Namikaze family actually sat down to eat breakfast together. It was also the only day that Iruka, Kurenai, Tsunade and Minato cooked. Everyone loved their cooking and on Saturday it was always a mad dash to the dining hall for all three meals of the day. Why not just wait in an orderly line? Because they're Namikazes! There was hardly any order on a daily basis so why start now?

"OUTTA THE WAY GRANDPA!"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOU BRAT!"

"CAN YOU GO ANY SLOWER?!"

"YOU WANT THIS ASS KICKIN'!"

"YOU STEPPED ON FLUFFY!"

Yes it was true chaos. And that's just to get into the dining hall. It's a whole different battle once inside. Who gets to sit with who was next. For the most part everyone had their own little group they sit with but it was the matter of who got there first that made everything difficult. First come first serve was about the only rule that was upheld when it came time to eat. If you got to your preferred place first then kudos to you, otherwise you had to hurry up and find another place to sit before it was taken. Once that was taken care of you just had to wait for your food to be served.

The dining hall was grand. It was very spacious and could hold the Namikaze family of 483 without being cramped. The room had 6 cream pillars, a simple fireplace off to the side, marble floors and badge walls. There was a big, long mahogany table that seated 28 people in the center of the room and smaller tables scattered around the room. People rushed pass the large table and set their sights on the other tables. The main table sat the clan head and his 'family'. Since Minato didn't have any siblings and Naruto was his only child his close friends sat with them. Any extra space at the table was given to those who couldn't find a seat.

Naruto stumbled to the table after a particularly rough push from one of the grandmas of the family. He sat down in his seat and looked around the table. Kiba sat across from him in a daze, not totally there. Neji and Hinata sat to the right of the dog lover, looking disheveled from the mad dash yet excited from the promise of a delicious breakfast. Ino plopped down in her seat next to Naruto after yelling a threat to another clan member.

Hiashi appeared out of nowhere and sat next to his children. He was followed by Jiraiya and Inoichi and once the men took their seats they began to talk amongst each other. Tsume joined a bit after and sulked in her seat, waiting for her buddies to finish cooking so that she had someone to talk to.

"So how was everyone's sleep?" Naruto asked once everyone got comfortable.

"Great!" Neji and Hinata exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other and high-fiving. Kiba remained in his dazed state, too tired to hear Ino's question.

"Hn." Ino said, not one for talking first thing in the morning.

"That's great." Naruto said.

"Where's my food!" Ino yelled to no one in particular.

"Hold your damn horses you brat!" Tsunade yelled as she, Minato, Kurenai and Iruka walked in. Everyone cheered when they saw the cooks walk in from the kitchen doors.

"Breakfast is served!" Minato cheered as the four cooks parted so that the waiters could go and serve the hyped family. People smiled and conversed pleasantly as they got their food. Had it not been for the cuts and bruises you would have never believed that there was a mad rush earlier.

Tsume perked up when her buddies came over to sit down after having cooked for four hours straight. Minato took his seat at the head of the main table while Tsunade sat next to her husband. Jiraiya paused in his conversation, kissed Tsunade on the cheek, and then returned to the discussion he was having with Hiashi and Inoichi. Kurenai and Iruka sat next to Tsume and as soon as they sat down the three women and two males started talking.

When the food arrived to their table everyone stopped talking and dug in. Hinata and Neji was having an eating contest but Hiashi stopped them when the twins started to hit each other to make the other slow down. Naruto and Ino ate at calmer paces while Kiba just stared at his food.

"Kiba dear, what's wrong?" Tsume asked her son when she saw that he wasn't eating. Hearing his mom's voice woke Kiba from whatever spell he was under.

"'Sup mom?"

"What's wrong with you dear? You're not eating."

"Oh. It's nothing I'm just tired. I had a rough night last night." Kiba said as he flushed from the attention he gathered from the other occupants.

"Dreamin' 'bout perverts will do that to you." Ino stated quietly as she ate a piece of bacon.

"INO!" Kiba shouted.

"What? What did Ino do something?" Tsume asked.

"No. Look I'm okay mom. Just not looking forward to today's community service." Kiba said as he began to eat. Tsume nodded with understanding and continued on. When Kiba was sure his mom wasn't paying attention to him Kiba flicked off Ino. Ino choked on some orange juice while laughing.

"Well I'm done." Naruto said as he dusted crumbs off of his body.

"That was quick. You okay?" Minato asked.

"Yeah I just gotta get somewhere by 12 so I'm going to go get ready." With that Naruto was off before anyone could ask questions. Minato looked at the teens but they said nothing. Choosing to talk to Naruto later he returned to his conversation.

* * *

Well that's all for now!~ Expect an update next week for that will be Sasu's and Naruto's date~ Tell me how this chapter was. It's been awhile and I'm out of touch with my writer's side.

Till next time~


	9. Chapter 7

I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! I haven't updated in so long and I'm really sorry! But it's summer time, my schedule is clear (for now) and I'm hyped!

Well now that that's off my chest, enjoy my friends!~

* * *

Naruto looked at his self in the mirror again to find any imperfections in his outfit. He wore black, baggy cargo shorts and an orange polo shirt that clung to his body. Black vans with no-show socks covered his feet. Plain, simple and surprisingly sexy on the boy. He ran his hands through his hair to get the 'bed head' look and once satisfied, he walked out of his room and to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto stopped in the foyer at the sound of his father's voice. Minato came from the hall that leads to the dining hall. He was wearing some jeans, a white shirt and a frilly pink apron that read "Kiss the Uke" in red letter. Blond spikes stuck up in all directions and identical eyes stared at Naruto in innocent curiosity. What appeared to be melted chocolate was smeared on his cheek and in Minato's hands was a whisk that was covered in chocolate. Naruto shook his head, trying to think about how his father got chocolate on his cheek, before walking over to the shorter man.

"I'm going on a date." He said as he leaned down to kiss his father's clean cheek.

"With?" Minato pressed.

"Someone." Naruto looked into his father's eyes. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to crack.

"Minato! The chocolate needs stirring! Where are you?!" Kurenai yelled as she was walking down the hall, looking for the missing cook. Minato sighed and looked away. Naruto grinned from ear to ear at the victory, kissed his father good-bye again and ran out the door. Minato stared at his son's retreating form and pouted.

"Minato, why are you out here? You left out of nowhere, what happened?" Kurenai asked when she saw the pouting blond. She saw a pouting blond and an open door. She walked over and shut the door.

"Kurenai?"

"Huh?" Kurenai turned around and looked at her childhood friend. Minato walked over to the woman and leaned into her taller frame.

"When did Naruto grow up?" Minato asked without looking up.

"Oh Minato." Kurenai wrapped her arms around the saddened man.

"I WANT MY BABY BACK!" Minato yelled in rage, storming out of the red eyed woman's hug. Kurenai just stood there in shock not quiet gripping the sudden mood change.

'_Is he pregnant?'_ Kurenai wondered as she followed the moody blond back to the kitchen to finish cooking lunch.

* * *

Naruto ran to the city's shopping center which was referred to as _The Square_. The square was huge. The square was live. The square was where most of the fights between the Namikaze and Uchihas households took place. But furthermore, the square stayed full with people. That could be both a blessing and a curse. You'll find out why in a bit.

Naruto stopped running where he saw the sign for _Sprinklez._ A wave of nervousness suddenly rushed over Naruto and he stopped to look at his reflection in a nearby shop window. Surprisingly his appearance wasn't messed up. His hair was still good but slightly blown back from the run and a slight film of presperation covered his face and neck. He straightened out his cloths and smiled at himself, unaware of the appreciative looks from passers. He left the window and walked to _Sprinklez. _

_Sprinklez _is Konoha's number one hangout spot so there were a lot of people both inside and outside the shop. The shop was big enough to be considered a family restaurant and it might as well have been with the amount of customers that come every day. The shop had candy pink walls with bright yellow trimmings and floor boards. The floor was a simple white tile and the walls were decorated with light green and blue circles. Tables were the same light pink as the walls and was scattered around the parlor with two white chairs at each table. White booths were lined up against the walls and there was a long counter that separated the dining area from the employee's area that had tall stools for people to sit on.

When he entered the cool ice cream shop he immediately saw his date. Sasuke was leaning on the counter top sitting on a high stool. His outfit made him look innocent and the sunlight that flowed into the shop from the big bay windows gave him an angelic glow. Everyone would steal little longing glances but would never approach. Why you wonder. It's because of the little kid that sat next to the raven. He was a small kid that looked to be about 8. He had strange silver hair that somehow defied gravity and that cold aura that all the Uchihas seemed to carry (minus Sasuke of course). Naruto couldn't see his face due to the boy facing forward.

'A cousin?' Naruto wondered as he made his way to the Uchiha boys.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto called out and smiled once their eyes met. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second and then smiled brightly. He hopped off the stool and walked over to Naruto. Shyly he hugged Naruto before taking his hand and leading him to the little boy that was watching with calculating, charcoal colored eyes.

"Naruto-san, this is my little cousin Katashi." Naruto leaned down to eye level with the small boy and smiled. He was very cute up close. Clear alabaster skin with small, proportioned features. Naruto could tell that he was going to be a looker when he grew up.

"Hi I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Katashi-kun." Naruto said as he held out his hand to shake. Katashi stared at Naruto then looked to his hand before huffing and turning his head. Naruto felt the right side of his face twitch with annoyance before straightening up his posture and retracting his hand.

"Cute." Naruto forced out.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand again to get his attention. "Katashi doesn't do well with strangers."

"I see." Naruto and Katashi entered a quick staring contest before Sasuke intervened again.

"My uncle Kakashi asked me to watch him till he gets back from Suna. I hope you don't mind." Sasuke finished with a pout. Naruto felt himself melt at the look and couldn't help the sigh that passed through his lips.

"That's fine."

"Great." Sasuke walked away from the blond to help the silver head kid get off the stool. Once down the two Uchihas held hands and walked back to their companion.

"Let's go." Sasuke said with a smile as he wrapped his free hand around Naurto's and proceeded to lead the group out of the shop. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto and Katashi went right back to glaring at each other. It was going to be a long date.

* * *

Short little comeback but I will try to update regularly now that school's out and my time is free. Yes I made Kakashi a dad and yes his son's name is Katashi. I'm lazy. How did you like it? Next chapter we will see what happens on Naruto and Sasuke's date now that Katashi's in the picture. And let's not forget about our community service team! Till next time!~


End file.
